The Reasons(Destiel)
by KingCycris
Summary: Dean is gone missing for six months and no one knows where he is or if he even is alive. Sam never talks about Dean. But no one knows that he is keeping a secret. What is Sam's secret. breaker...breaker... My first try of destiel and hint of mpreg. AU.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months that Dean gone missing. No one can tell if his dead or not. Neither angels nor demons knew where he is. They can't feel his presence.

It's been six months from that exhausting hunting day as they just finished raiding a vampire lair. Dean and Sam are preparing to go to sleep when Dean receives a phone call. That phone call makes him dash to impala, Sam followed him.

That day, Dean cries like he never did before, crying his agony and guilt out of Sam. That day he decided to stop hunting. That day he decided to just focus to his two little angels. That day he promises that he will never live them again.

.

.

.

Sam is a very careful person, not that his not careful before. He wants to keep his promise to his brother. He doesn't want to ruin it, he loves his brother and keeping his whereabouts is the only thing he can do for what sacrifices his brother did for him.

He still hunts with Bobby and Castiel. Every night, Bobby drinks and tells story about Sam and Dean's idiocy as he call it and how he misses Dean. Sam watches how their father figure cry his sorrows about Dean gone missing.

Sam can see the building depression on Castiel's eyes through the months they're together. The depression that makes Castiel stares on the horizon trying to hear Dean's prayer. He also wakes up in Castiel's footstep as he think and tries to reconnect with Dean. But what makes Sam almost tell his secret is when Castiel become almost like a walking dead. Doing what he does not even questioning it and almost die in a hand of a witch. He also makes a deal again with Crowley as he become more desperate to see the righteous man but it comes out as a failure for no one can track his presence, only Sam knows.

Sam felt guilty for many times but his promise to his brother is his priority. Sam holds the pretention perfectly but the guilt is painstakingly crawling in his heart. But before he can blurt out where Dean is, heaven and hell start a new war.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam roams around the school searching. Their new case is in a private high school where three students gone missing and came back being insane the past few days. The bell rings indicating the student's break. Sam dodges the students but...

"Uncle Sammy..." shout a student who runs and tackles him down. Sam looks down to meet a pair of green eyes like his brother and a toothy grin from a brunette guy.

"Chand?" asks Sam, not believing this kid stands before him.

"The one and only." The student said and stands up, lending his hand out to help Sam whom gladly took it.

"Wha...When...How?" Asks Sam again puzzled.

"You don't mind joining me for lunch?" ask the Chand guy, his grin getting brighter.

Sam followed the student, still puzzled why the kid is here.

"Don't you have a friend around or are you a loner?" Sam notices.

"First of all, .NOT.A. LONER. I choose to be alone. Secondly, it's my first day." Answer Chand sitting down.

"I thought you're in England? And a student? What happen to 'I'm so genius so I don't need to go to school'" Sam again asks.

"Yeah, but done something to make dad send me to school as a punishment. Dad and Zain is in France" answer Chand yawning.

"You sure did something bad that's why he sends you away from another continent." Sam said chuckling, Chand pouted.

"So what did you do?" asks Sam, ridiculous things run to his mind.

"Cover his room with fan arts of him and his angel, painting his baby and the likes" Chand answer. Sam can't stop laughing as he imagines what Chand dad looks likes when he enters his room.' _Maybe he has a shock-angry with a blush look'_ , thought Sam.

"Do you have any pictures?" asks Sam for blackmail purposes.

"Not only pictures but videos too from our European tour." Answer Chand digging his bag for something. He lends a cd to Sam.

"It's a gift from us so you don't miss anything and for you not to worry. I hope you were there. I miss hanging out with you but you have a busy life." Says Chand pouting on the last sentence.

"I'm sorry, How's Zain by the way"? Sam asks another question.

"He still can't talk. Glad the talk you give dad wakes him up from his this-is-all-my-fault stopper." Answers Chand, rolling his eyes.

"I hope he goes back on hunting so him and his angel can be canon" Chand brightly smile.

"Hahaha, I remember when I force dad to read some of this fanfic. Hahaha. You should have seen his face when I lend him a smutty fanfic. I even use my puppy dog eyes for him to read it but it's not effective, you should have been there, if you're the one doing the puppy dog eyes he sure will read it in one try. But gladly I have Zain who backs me up. It so hilarious hahaha" laughs Chand while telling the story. Sam smile throughout the unstoppable babbling of the kid.

"You sure giving your dad a hard time. And I hope it is included here?" Sam raises the cd. Chand giving him thumbs up.

They talk about the European tour but then...

Bobby and Cas enters the cafeteria.

Chand notice this and says goodbye to Sam. Bobby and Cas approaches the table where Sam is.

"Who's that kid?" ask Bobby looking at the direction where Chand goes.

"A random student, I ask him if he sees anything strange around." Lies Sam who perfectly done it.

"So have you known something?" ask Bobby. But Sam doesn't answer cause his looking at Cas who is looking in the direction where Chand went.

 _'Did he notice.'_ the thought worries Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

They still don't know who causes the sudden disappearance of the students and making them insane. Sam worries about Chand. He looks for him the next day.

"Chand" shout Sam and approaches Chand.

"Uncle Sammy is there any problem" ask Chand removing his head phones as his uncle Sammy approaches him.

"Just checking you out. One of the three students is missing last night and came back this morning and he didn't remember anything. I'm worrying that what if..." Sam can't imagine what will happen if Chand will be gone and be insane. But he only receives a hard blow in the guts from Chand.

"Uncle Sammy, you're imagining ridiculous events again." Chand rolls his eyes.

"Anyway I can tell who is doing this or you prefer to do more research or cite the clue?" asks Chand yawning. Sam face palm as he realize something.

"Cite the clue. I might forget something." Sam said, preferring to do research than asking Chand and making this hunt easy. It will be questionable if it is.

"Students don't remember anything, came from a party, thick forest and a river…" ask Chand sleepily.

"Thick forest and a river?" Sam asks curiously and smiles to Chand, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks...that helps a lot. If the case is finish, I'll spend a day with you." Chand beam at this, sleepiness gone and hugging Sammy.

"Really?" asks Chand still beaming, Sam nodded.

"You're the best Uncle Sammy ever..."Chand said

.

.

.

The encantado boto is the creature doing the hypnotism to the students. He is residing to the river in the forest near the school. They break the encatado hypnotism when they follow the student that night and kill the encantado before he can transform.

Cas and Bobby is gone back to the bunker. Cas is hiding from the angels and demons who wants to kill him. Sam lied to them that he will go investigate another case and just call them if this is really a case.

Sam drives in a known subdivision for rich people. He stop by a house, more like a palace, for it has pillars and knock to its grandiose doors.

"Master Sam" greets a middle-aged man wearing tux.

"His in the entertainment room" said the man and lead the way.

"Uncle Sammy" greets Chand tackling him as he enters.

"So he sends you here to punish you but not grounding you?" Sam raises his eyebrow to this.

"Dad loves me that much" Chand said.

"More like spoiling you. Oh that's should not be. I bet his eating a lot of pies as he wants, cause he doesn't need any fake credit cards cause his a parent of the youngest billionaire in the world." said Sam exaggeratedly , out of breath but laugh in the end.

"He sure is enjoying being a dad." States Sam smiling.

"I texted dad and they will be in skype in half an hour" said Chand smiling.

They play video games as they wait and Sam's anticipation is getting him. He didn't see him for so long.

As Chand open his skype, his nervousness makes him want to cry. As the camera clears on the other side, Sammy can't contain his smile as he sees the other man wearing a smile he never seen before in that face. He tears up as he listens to his voice that he never heard for a long time.

"...Hello Sammy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie, Ellen, Kevin and Jo are in Louisiana, hunting a vampire. They are in a coffee shop when something caught Charlie's eyes. Jo stops talking when she notices this.

"Charlie?" asks Jo when she doesn't respond; she follows where Charlie is looking making her drop the glass she's holding.

Ellen and Kevin, both curious look outside. Both are shock at what they see.

Outside is the guy they're trying to find for the past six months.

"...Dean..." They all whisper and rush out to see the man but his gone the moment they are out.

* * *

Castiel appears in the bunker where Bobby and Sam are studying another case. He has a shock face.

"He..." before he finish his sentence, the door open abruptly. Ellen, Jo, Kevin and Charlie enters...

"Dean is alive" they said in unison.

* * *

Sam didn't know how to react, this means trouble. He wants to warn Dean because the angels and demons now know that he is alive. Crowley even appears in front of them saying Winchesters are hard to dispose and disappear.

"We saw him in Louisiana, his alive Sam. He is alive." said Charlie and hug Sam.

"Aren't you happy Sam?" asks Jo and everyone looks at him. Castiel tilts his head to his reaction.

"Ughh...I…I think I need a fresh air" Sam said, his more worried that everyone knows that Dean is alive. He rushes outside, fumbling his phone and search the name Jensen Ackles.

 _'They saw you in Louisiana. Everyone knows you're alive. I'll do my best to lose them on track.'_ He texted.

"Sam?" asks Charlie who follows him.

"Charlie…" Sam said in a low voice.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks. Sam nodded.

"It's just…I …" Sam doesn't know what to say as he knew where his brother is, ever since the news of him missing.

"I know it's hard that you suddenly receive a news that his gone and nowhere to be found, if he even is alive or not then suddenly his alive." Charlie said and hugs him.

"Yeah…" Sam said agreeing.

"The only thing we need to do is find him." Charlie smile at this and Sam nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been four months but there were no clue on where Dean is. Castiel is being annoyed because of this. Everyone don't give up even Crowley says that Jo, Kevin, Ellen and Charlie is being delusional that day when they saw him. That day is the only thing that proves that Dean is alive.

* * *

Sam's phone rings waking him up. He looks at the caller id. Jensen Ackles is written on the screen. Sam presses the answer bottom.

"Good Morning Uncle Sammy…" shouts the other end.

"Chand?" Sam notices that Kevin is looking up at him.

"Sorry man" he said and get out of the motel room.

"What did you call suddenly?" asks Sam.

"Uncle Sammy we talk about this last time…The we-will-make-dad-go-back-to-hunting-and-make destiel –canon operation. Did you forget? " asks Chand obviously shock at Sam's question.

"No…of course not…" Sam said clearing the sleep out of his system.

"You must talk to dad and convince him and we will do our part" chand said.

"I'm glad that you want that your dad to come back on hunting but is that they only reason why you want this plan to commence or you want to travel around the world again with Zain alone." Sam said slightly chuckling at the thought, he heard muffled rumbling at the other end.

"That's another topic, and be glad cause you will lift up in the burden of lying right?" asks Chand changing the topic.

"Yeah, of course…" Sam replies.

"So how's that bitch Dad of yours doing?" continue Sam turning around facing the motel when he come face to face with Castiel.

"Whoa Cas, what are you doing?" asks Sam, stumbling back, hitting the loud speaker bottom in his phone.

"What do you need Jerk?" the familiar voice of Dean Winchester erupted in the wide parking of the motel. Shocking Castiel for a second who picks the phone that lies in the pavement when Sam stands up a while ago.

"Hello Dean…" answers Cas making the person on the other line speechless for a moment.

"Cas…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Dean..." the voice from the other side said unexpectedly.

Dean feels like it's the first time he hears Cas voice for so many years but the familiar monotone voice makes him feels like he didn't stop from hunting and Cas called to know if he is alright.

"Cas..." he answers.

Either both of them didn't know what to say or they just want to savor the moment.

"At last, Destiel will be canon" shouts Chand behind Dean carrying his four year old brother and turns around at the wide living room. Dean glares at him making him stops and hesitantly turns off the phone. He looks at the direction of the two kids and sees Chand runs off the stair carrying Zain.

"Chand Daegan Winchester you better come out here" he shouts throwing the phone his holding in the couch and runs upstairs to find stubborn kids.

* * *

Castiel look at the phone when it beeps. Sam lends his hand for the phone. Castiel gives it back with a questioning look.

"That's Dean, right?" Asks Castiel, looking for confirmation. He looks lost as Sam nodded and disappears.

* * *

"All this time, you have contact to him." Bobby states, Sam didn't answer. They have his phone check as Castiel appears infront of them demanding Sam to call again Dean because he can't find where Dean is.

"I...ugh...look, he wish for this, he'll come back when he sort his self" Sam said irritated at their interrogation.

"Sort his self?" Castiel asks not understanding what Sam means.

"Ughh...can we not talk about this. Just asks him when he come back and lets just concentrate to this" shout Sam, headache building as they further discuss where Dean is.

* * *

Dean is looking at his two sons as they sat in the couch looking anywhere except from him.

"We talk about this Daegan, I'm not going back to hunting or you hate me that much that's why you're doing this. You even included your brother in this thing." Dean said keeping an authoritive voice, he cannot keep angry for a long time because the look Zain giving him makes his heart melts. Those blue pools that much looks alike of the man who raise him from perdition. He looks at Chand who looks away whistling Carry on wayward son.

"Stop that and better answer me, explain this...this things you're doing" Dean said but stutter as his son looks at him with a puppy dog eyes that Dean almost can ignore for the times they are together.

"Cause we're big enough and you can have your life back. It's not like the normal means normal to the Winchester's Dictionary" Chand rolls his eyes.

"You do hate me that much, aren't you?" Deann countered, Chand roll in the sofa at this.

"I love you so much dad, to the point I'm willing to send you back to your life, so Destiel can be canon. If you didn't tear up the letter I address to Chuck and God to make Destiel canon, I will not do this. And Zain even ship Destiel." Chand said waving his hand on the air.

"Of course he is, Castiel is like his mom...oh fuck what did I just say. This is not about your obsession of destiel again." Said Dean ruffling his hair, turn around and face his son who just yawn at what he just said.

"So, it's alright if Zain ship destiel while I'm not. Not because Castiel is not my mom means I cannot ship destiel" Chand said tearing up.

"I'm doing this cause I want a complete family atleast for Zain..." sob "...don't you want for Zain to atleast know his other parent..." Chand faking sobbing and grab and bear hug his brother. Dean grumbled at this and glare at Chand who buried his face in the back of Zain because he cannot hold his act.

"No, I won't go back to hunting and that's final" Dean said and walks out but before he step out on the room...

"They need you in their new case...they're gonna face one of the biggest vampire den and someone might die." Chand said seriously, making Dean Stop.

"And beside, the profound bond between you and Castiel makes Zain weak, the constant worrying and depression between your bond. You need to reconnect it, it may possible that Zain will talk again if he bought feels your bond in unison" he continues before Dean interrupts.

"Zain not talking is cause by the traumatic event almost a year ago." Dean argues.

"And his not healing because of your denial between the bond, the profound bond that created between the both of you is weaken because of the depression you and him are going through." Chand argues.

"Cas has nothing to do on what is happening to us" Dean said and finally walks away. Chand sighs.

"Dad is a really stubborn one, even in death" He looks to Zain who nods in agreement that he replies with a smile. He searches his dad's phone and scrolls on the contacts and presses the call button.

* * *

Sam's phone rings loudly, interrupting him, Charlie and Bobby at their research.

"It's him" Charlie said as she is the one who picks the phone on the desk. Castiel appears out of nowhere. Charlie lends the phone to Sam who answers it and turn on the loud speaker. Before he can say the hello, an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"His coming on your next case" said the person in the other line.

"I even do my famous giving-the-slight-truth-to-drive-him-to-do-wise-decision technique so you better let me and my brother join you next time, see you then." And the call ended.

He looks up on the people who are present.

"You heard him, his coming back" Sam said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean doesn't know what to do. Chand's prediction is always right, if he didn't go and help Sam and the others, someone may die and he doesn't want that but he can't just go back like that. Not because he mostly lied and betrayed them but he can't just left his sons and whatever happen almost a year ago might happen again.

The kids grow up like how John raises him the only difference is he has a constant updates on what his kids are doing, mostly travelling. He wants to make the most of the time with his children as possible but being a Winchester defines normal the different way and now he didn't know what to do. He was caught up to a situation he didn't know what to do. It's fine for him, years ago when he met his first born but having his new born before Castiel lost his grace makes him think to settle down but he choose to let Zain be raised by Chand like how his father makes him raise Sam.

He thinks that whatever his choices before about his children make him a bad father. He once blames John, on why his treating his children the likes, even if the two kids understand the line of his and Sam's job.

He get up from the built in bar and goes to where his children are. Chand is soundly asleep. He gets near and covers him with the blanket and kisses him in the forehead and proceeds to Zain's room.

"Hey buddy, why are you still not asleep?" he asks the child who's trying to twist the cubix. Dean gets it and tucks Zain in the bed. He smiles when the kid stares at him.

"I do anything for you buddy, even if I need to be in hell" he said and kisses Zain's forehead and get up but Zain pull his shirt, staring at him.

"Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?" asks Dean and Zain nodded, reaching for his phone and type something and shows the phone to Deanb\\.

"How you met mama" is written.

"Not that Asher, Daegan surely poison your mind with those destiel things" he said and chuckles and sit down in the bed and starts to tell how he met Castiel, not telling the dark side of it.

"See, this scene is like one of the destiel moment in some fanfics I read, telling how you met with his mom, and the way you tell the story shouts destiel." Chand said lowly, making Dean glares at him.

"Don't worry dad, I also ship sabriel, I can give you some fanfics that will surely you can use as a blackmail to Uncle Sammy as soon as you come back at hunting." Continues Chand giving him a bright smile. Dean gives up at Chand's comment. On a second thought he might do read some fanfics to blackmail Sam and hope not to stumble to some smutty-worth-brain-bleaching-fanfics like the one Chands make him to read. He never imagines doing something like that to Cas cause he was his bestfriend and his a ladies man.

He looks at Zain who was now sleeping. A smile crawls in his face and kisses the child in the forehead again and turns off the light and left.

He needs some thinking about what to do.

"Dad, we will be okay, no matter what decision you choose, we will always be there and be your children no matter what as Castiel is always there for you, who really needs you right now." Chand said. He approaches him and ruffles his hair.

"You better get to sleep young man, you still have school tomorrow and do you need to bring up Cas everytime." Chand pouts at this.

"When will you lift the school punishment and this is a destiel fanfic so it is supposed to talk about destiel." he grumbles and stomps away.

* * *

"And I thought I was lifted from the plague called Winchesters specifically to Dean Winchester" said Crowley as he look at Dean. They didn't found any vampire albeit they find Crowley's demons and before everyone kills each other Dean appeared before Crowley.

"And I must know that this is your doing." Dean said and look to Sam who was plastered down the other end, Castiel in a hellfire who has a look Dean can't figure out and the rest lying on the floor.

"And you got caught on it as Winchesters ever did." And Crowley disappears.

 _'The hell with Chand's prediction'_ thought Dean.

"Dean…" said a familiar monotone voice.

"Cas…" they stare at each other the way they've done before, mostly known eye-fucking each other by destiel fans.

"Dean" Charlie said and run to Dean's direction and hugs him.

"Idjits" said Bobby. Dean' stare at Cas was never got interrupted. Dean broke the stare when Charlie calls his name.

"Ugh…what" he hears Sam whisper destiel.

"I'm glad you're back. Are you okay?" Charlie asks and Dean only nodded to this.

* * *

They are back to the bunker. Dean hears a familiar flapping of wings.

"Dean…" Cas said.

"Cas" he answers, not ready to talk with the angel. He still thinks that Chand set-up whatever happens a while ago.

"You're confuse. Is the sorting of yourself didn't work?" asks Cas tilting his head.

"Sorting myself?" answers Dean with another question, confuse at what Cas asking.

"Ugh…yeah" said Dean unsure.

"You're unsure." Replies Cas. Chand persistence about Destiel is clouding Deans's mind or so what he thinks. Cas can always tell if he is okay or not, and this realization more like delusion for him is cause by those fanfics.

"Dean…" calls Cas again, he looks at him and gulp as he sees the worried -confusion look of Cas. That familiar look whenever he asks something.

"I'm okay Cas" Dean said and looks away.

"I'll do everything for you, just tell me. I want to help." Said Cas, remembering the times Dean helps him even if he betrayed him for many times.

"I know Cas but this is a battle I need to face alone" said Dean still not looking at Cas. The internal battle makes him confuse.

 _'It's just almost a year, I only miss him that's all cause I didn't see him for long like Sam'_ Dean argues to no one. He finally look at Cas who is now face to face to him. He almost blurted out 'personal space' when Cas suddenly hugs him. This is not the first time; he even initiates the first one before. He hesitantly wraps his arms around Cas.

Dean felt terrified and he doesn't know what he is terrified with.

* * *

"Didn't dad know that it's normal to be terrified, especially when he will notice he'd fallen from the beginning and every fiber of his being is starting to recognize it." Chand said looking at the sunset as he and his brother watch it.

"He sure will blame me again with this mysterious destiel happenings." He added. He looks at Zain who is watching the sunset while munching a cupcake.

* * *

 **Is someone reading this, if there are, please r &r. Thank you for reading. hope you enjoy at least.**


	8. Chapter 8

You can count this as filler.

* * *

Dean is fixing the Impala when his phone rings. A text from Chand.

 ** _Oh I'm Sorry boy ._**

 ** _For causing you much pain_**

 ** _Didn't mean to make you cry._**

 ** _Make your efforts all in vain._**

 ** _And I apologize._**

 ** _For all the things I've done._**

It's written. Dean gives a quizzical look and look for Sam. The feeling of guiltiness flooded him as he saw the confuse look of Cas while talking to Sam. The memories of the past where he hurt Castiel, where they bought betray each other makes Dean blinks several times and look away. Tears are threatening to come out and then he receives another text message again from Chand.

 ** _You were loving me so much._**

 ** _But all i did was let you down._**

 ** _Oh, I really don't._**

 ** _Know just what to say._**

 ** _All I know is that i want you to stay._**

He does know he lets Cas down for several times, so was the other but in all odds he wants Cas to stay and never be gone. But love…he doesn't know. Another text came.

 ** _This time I'm not gonna let you slip away._**

 ** _This time I'm not gonna let another day go by._**

 ** _Without holding you so tight._**

 ** _Without treating you so right._**

 ** _This time I'm not gonna let go of your love._**

 ** _This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all._**

 ** _And I won't ever let you Fall._**

 ** _I'm gonna give you my all this time._**

 _'This time'_ , thought Dean. This time he can fix everything. This time he can…can…

Another text came again.

 ** _Oh I never thought that i was hurtin'you._**

 ** _Now I know that I was wrong._**

 ** _Now I know just what to do._**

 ** _Gonna try to be._**

 ** _The best that I can be._**

 ** _All I need is one more Chance._**

 ** _To make it up to you - you'll see._**

He hurt him before, for so many times and as possible he doesn't want to inflict pain anymore. As possible he wants to mends thing between them. To be what they are before but…more than that? Cas is a family to them he was like his bestfriend…? He sure is confuse too, to what Cas is to his life. A bestfriend, a brother or may be a lo… _'No'_ , Dean thought, shaking his head. Then he receives another text again.

 ** _And there's one more thing._**

 ** _That you oughtta know._**

 ** _All I know is that._**

 ** _I don't want you to go_** _._

They only clear thing to him is he doesn't want Cas to go away, he doesn't want him to disappear like before. Dean wants to bang his head to the Impala but the car is precious. He sigh. Those texts that Chand send to him makes everything complicated.

 _'I sure gonna punish Daegan for this'_ he thought gritting his teeth when another text came again from…Zain.

 _'Daegan I'm gonna kill you'_ he thought, balling his fist. In the eyes of the outsider, he sure look crazy.

 ** _This time I'm not gonna let you slip away._**

 ** _This time I'm not gonna let another day go by._**

 ** _Without holding you so tight._**

 ** _Without treating you so right._**

 ** _This time I'm not gonna let go of your love._**

 ** _This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all._**

 ** _And I won't ever let you Fall._**

 ** _I'm gonna give you my all this time._**

But…this time, this time what was Cas is to him. Why he felt so guilty whenever he does thing that will sure hurt him and why does felt helpless when he thought of him disappearing. Why does not he want Cas slipping away. Why does he care so much to the angel in the trench coat? Why? Didn't know and it's making him crazy.

He ruffles his hair pissed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean" said the concern one.

"Ca…Cas" Dean said stuttering. He looks at the concern deepest blue eyes of his angel. And this time, his sure that he won't give it up. Give up what? Is still a question but soon he'll sure know.

"I'm fine Cas" he said and gives him a gentle smile making smile too.

"I'm glad Dean" the angel answers.

* * *

"Dad is so dense." Chand comments.

"Right Zain?" he asks his little brother who is drawing silently.

"How should we make destiel canon?" he ask and look straight to your eyes.

"Any suggestion?"


End file.
